Percas
by Andarilho das Fic
Summary: Os pensamentos de House sobre sua vida...poesia


Numa noite chuvosa um homem pára com seu café na frente de uma grande janela de seu escritório que dava para rua, ele era só um médico que pensava em sua vida

_Numa noite chuvosa um homem pára com seu café na frente de uma grande janela de seu escritório que dava para rua, ele era só um médico que pensava em sua vida._

Eu sempre venho aqui quando preciso pensar e especialmente nessa noite chuvosa meus pensamentos estão mais agitados, tenho o que muitos almejam, uma fama internacional, chefia de departamento num grande hospital, um bom dinheiro, mas o que penso nesse momento são nas coisas que perdi, como ele.

Perdi meu grande amigo quando o fiz perder seu grande amor, o fiz perder quando perdi minha consciência com embriagues, sempre a vi como alguém que me faria perder o único que sempre esteve comigo, e naquele bar quando perdi minha sobriedade, foi justamente ela que foi me socorrer para eu não perder uma noite dentro de um bar e quando ela voltou para eu não perder a minha bengala e entrou naquele ônibus, ela perdeu a vida.

Mas eu já devia prever que estou destinado a perder o que amo. Tudo começou quando perdi o músculo da perna a partir dai perdi a minha sensatez, minha alegria, minha auto-estima e para compensar as perdas eu ganhei o sarcasmo, indiferença e rancor, além claro de uma bela cicatriz na perna, sempre digo que as pessoas não mudam, mas eu tenho um álibi, eu não mudei. O que aconteceu foi que usurparam uma parte de mim a qual pessoas normais não podem viver e com ela foi uma parte do que eu deveria ter sido.

Pena que nem todos entendem meu raciocínio apurado e foi assim que eu perdi a minha esposa, ela não perdeu a sensatez quando preferiu que eu perdesse o músculo do que a vida, pena que eu tinha perdido a razão e assim a perdi dos meus braços, sei que não perdi o amor dela, mas também ganhei o seu ódio e o fato de ter que conviver com a idéia que ela também ama o novo marido, no score de dois sentimentos a um eu poderia achar que estava em vantagem em relação a ele, mas tem momentos que quando ganhamos e aí que perdemos.

A partir daí perdi a fé em relacionamentos e ganhei o amor aos quebra-cabeças eles são meus melhores esconderijos, afinal quando há uma peça perdida temos a desculpa de ser impossível solucionar e quando a tenho eu nunca perco, e isso é bom porque nesse momento eu esqueço que estou perdendo tempo da minha vida, esse que eu perco pouco a pouco nessa minha rotina como já diziam meus pais, que são pessoas ótimas, mas eu faço questão de perder contato para que não vejam no que me transformei e eu não veja o sentimento de pena que eles têm de mim.

Perder faz parte da minha vida, mas ainda bem que em se tratando de outras vidas, eu nunca perco só quando o paciente perdeu todas as possibilidades, mas daí não é problema meu, ele que se entenda com ELE quando chegar ao seu destino final, porque no mundo da medicina não há que eu não solucione, para alguns ao me ouvirem falar isso podem perder a paciência essa por sinal que eu já perdi a muito, mas faz me lembrar de uma oportunidade que eu perdi com alguém que tinha muita dela, se bem que pensando friamente não foi bem uma perca, se tivesse perdido a razão e ficado com a minha empregada eu faria com que meu outro empregado perdesse a razão de viver uma vez que ele era perdido de amor por ela e sabendo de como sou, eu perderia ela rapidamente por outros motivos, os mesmo motivos que fizeram com que eu os perdesse de qualquer maneira já que é difícil alguém suportar a minha acidez.

Mas perca maior foi do meu grande amor, não que a tenha perdido recentemente, na realidade eu a perdi há 20 anos e nessa época eu não tinha perdido o coração e nem minha eficiência motora e acredito que até hoje ela não tenha perdido o sentimento que nos uniu naquela época, mas por ironia do destino quisera ELE que justamente ela viesse ao meu socorro quando estava perdendo o jogo para morte e ela não perdendo a lógica ou com medo de me perder de uma vez por todas, também preferiu que eu perdesse o músculo do que a vida. Se eu não tivesse perdido minha sensatez, eu teria perdido as oportunidades nas quais a fiz perder a calma, alegria e felicidade, se eu não tivesse perdido sanidade eu admitiria que ela poderia ter perdido muito mais do que eu, poderia ter perdido a carreira, a liberdade, a reputação só para não me perder do seu lado, se não tivesse ganhado minha ironia e acidez eu não a faria ganhar lagrimas nos olhos sempre que a provoco ou a desrespeito, mesmo que isso faça com que eu perca pedaços da minha alma ao vê-la sofrer, eu não consigo perder esse hábito e assim perco mais preciosa das oportunidades, mesmo quando ela me mostra aquele sorriso que faz eu perder o chão, eu não perco meu orgulho.

Hoje eu vi minha amizade perdida, mas acho que ele estava tão perdido na sua dor ou no seu ressentimento que perdeu a atenção e a visão que nem me notou quando passava pela minha sala. E mais uma vez eu perdi um pouco da minha pseudo-alegria.

Hoje também vi o meu amor perdido, ela olhou e sorriu como se disse nas entrelinhas que não havia perdido a fé em mim, se eu não tivesse perdido a coragem diria a ela para não perdemos mais 20 anos e que a amo com todas as forças desse corpo dilacerado, mas prefiro viver debaixo dessa máscara que uso do que admitir que a cada tempo que "ganho" nesse mundo é um tempo que perco de estar ao lado dela, de tentar ser feliz.

Mas enfim é isso que eu sou e as pessoas não mudam, mas eu tenho um álibi.

FIM


End file.
